Archivo:30 - Final Fantasy VI Maria and Draco Opera ~ VGM Appreciation
Descripción VGM Appreciation # 30 Maria and Draco Opera "Opera Overture" @ 0:00 "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" @ 4:46 "Wedding Waltz-Duel" @ 8:44 "Grande Finale" @ 12:48 by Nobuo Uematsu Final Fantasy VI (1994) SNES The full tracklist to the official soundtrack to the game can be found here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_of_Final_Fantasy_VI#Final_Fantasy_VI_Original_Sound_Version - So this is it: my first of hopefully many Final Fantasy episodes. I've been saving this one, as it's one of my favourite soundtracks, and my most beloved moment in gaming. That's right, all 4 parts of Final Fantasy VI's Opera House scenario, in which our hero Celes must impersonate the lead role in the opera "Maria and Draco." FF6 has one of the finest soundtracks in the series, and of all time, but I feel that the opera scene, and especially "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" (Italian for "Aria of Half Character") portrays the passion Nobuo Uematsu put into the music of the game. Fun fact: Uematsu has noted Final Fantasy VI as the hardest soundtrack he'd ever composed, and one he's most proud of. Nobuo Uematsu began working at Square in 1986, where he composed several games with little recognition. Then, in 1987, he composed the first Final Fantasy game for the NES, a game so successful that Mr. Uematsu continued composing the increasingly popular Final Fantasy series from entries I through IX. He has also worked with various other composers on notable Square (and Square Enix) games such as Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy X. He continues a career of writing freelance music, his work often appearing in Square projects. - Good news: you can purchase the entire soundtrack to Final Fantasy VI on iTunes right now! For $17.99 you can get the complete 61-track score linked to above! With that in mind, you can also purchase Mr. Uematsu's arranged orchestral FF6 album, titled Final Fantasy VI Grande Finale, for just $7.59. This 11-track album features some of the finest music from FF6 beautifully recaptured, including the lovely "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" above. AND if you like Orchestral Final Fantasy music: two Uematsu-arranged collections titled Distant Worlds I and II are also available on iTunes, featuring more music from FF6. ANNNND if you want something a little more heavy, Nobuo's own metal band, The Black Mages, have 3 albums on iTunes featuring covers of various songs from the Final Fantasy franchise. * exhale * - In case you're interested, here are the original English lyrics for "Aria di Mezzo Carattere," as they appear in their original SNES version: Oh my hero, so far away now. Will I ever see your smile? Love goes away, like night into day. It's just a fading dream. I'm the darkness, you're the stars. Our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be, Only you, my chosen one... Must I forget you? Our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I'm lost without you. Speak to me once more! We must part now, my life goes on. But my heart won't give you up. Ere I walk away, let me hear you say I meant as much to you... So gently, you touched my heart. I will be forever yours. Come what may, I won't age a day, I'll wait for you, always... - Some other official versions of "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" you may enjoy: Orchestral ver. Found in Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkEKRoIOX4o version from FF6 on the Gameboy Advance: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6n3-yg9wI0 "Darkness and Starlight," entire Opera scene from the Black Mages third album, titled the same: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8n9dwYkRy4 - At the time of writing, OverClocked Remix is producing another free tribute album for Final Fantasy VI, so stay tuned at http://ocremix.org for more! - VGM Appreciation is my attempt to highlight some of my favourite Video Game Music, and just contribute to a common passion. ALL OF THIS MUSIC DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, AND IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. ALL RIGHTS GO OUT WITH THE GREATEST RESPECT TO THE COMPOSERS OF THE MUSIC. Categoría:Vídeos